Sasquatch
by Nitestalker
Summary: Hogan comes up with his craziest plan yet for them to rescue an underground leader from the Gestapo.
1. I Believe

I do not make any ownership of Hogan's Heroes, King Kong or any other movie I might refer to. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: I Believe

Shultz opened the door to barrack 2 and stuck his head in. He found Corporal Peter Newkirk sitting at the table with Sergeant Ivan Kinchloe, Sergeant Andrew Carter and Colonel Robert Hogan. Corporal Louis LeBeau was at the wood-burning stove making a fresh pot of coffee and the rest of themen were sitting on their bunks reading or writing letters home. It seemed safe enough for him to enter. He walked over to the table and watched the group playing cards.

"Something we can do for you Shultz?" Hogan asked as he laid two cards down.

"No. I was just in the neighborhood and thought I would drop by."

Newkirk took the cigarette out of his mouth and gave Hogan two new cards. "You are 'iden somethin'. What are you up to? Did Bald Eagle send you over here to spy on us or is that your way of saying you want to be dealt in?"

"I don't have time to play this time, maybe later. Actually I just stopped by to drop something off."

There was a moment of silence. The only movements were the ones playing cards. "Are you going to give it to us?" LeBeau asked bringing the pot of fresh coffee to the table and filling everyone's cup.

"Give you what?" Shultz asked.

"Shultz, have you been hitting the schnapps again?" Kinch asked. "I fold. This game is getting two rich for me."

"I don't think so why?"

"Okay Newkirk, I will see your oatmeal and raise you a raisin. Shultz, just give us what you came in here to give us and leave before you get into trouble." Hogan said tossing the cookies into the center of the table.

"Oh, that. Okay." Shultz reached into his pocket and brought out a pile of envelopes. He threw them in the air and yelled. "Mail call." And ran out the door before he got trampled.

Before the letters hit the ground, people were grabbing them and passing them to the rightful owners.

"Get a load of this. My parents and grandpa were camping in the Rockies and they heard a weird sound. They asked the park ranger what it was and he said a mountain lion. Grandpa kept insisting that it was a Sasquatch." Carter read.

"What is a Sasquatch?" Newkirk inquired.

Kinch looked up from reading his letter. "You know Big Foot. Part man and part ape."

"Big Foot? Have all of you gone around the bend? There is no such creature." Newkirk added

"There have been reported sightings in all the states and territories and in quite a few countries including England and Europe." Hogan added.

"Don't laugh Newkirk. Grandpa told me a story of when he was a little boy. He was hunting and came across a huge bear. He got so scared, that he started running. He didn't pay any attention to where he was going and ran into a small canyon. He was trapped and only armed with his bow and arrow and a knife. The bear reared on its back legs and gave a thunderous growl." Carter got so involved with telling the story, that he stood up and started acting it out. "He took aim and shot the bear. The arrow didn't affect the bear at all. He reached for another arrow and found his scabbard empty. He pulled out his knife. He wasn't going to give up." Carter paused when he noticed the stares he was getting for acting it out.

"For cryn' out loud Andrew. What happened next?" Newkirk asked impatiently. By now everyone was listening to his story.

"Well, he steadied himself waiting for the bear to attack. All of a sudden, a huge hairy creature, that walked upright, came out from behind a tree and attacked the bear. Grandpa didn't stay there to see what would happen and took off back to the village."

"What happened next Carter?" LeBeau asked

Carter shrugged. "He told his people what happened and they got a hunting party together to look for the bear. Grandpa swears that the hairy creature was a Sasquatch. He even showed me some old cave drawings of one."

"It was probably just another bear. Oh, I know maybe it was King Kong." Newkirk said as he went back to reading his letter.

"I believe him." Hogan said. "One time I was visiting my girlfriend at a college in Arkansas and she and I went behind the dorm to look at the stars… Don't give me that look; I swear we only looked at the stars. There was a meteor shower that night. Any way, there was a wooded area behind the dorm. We got into a fight and she went back inside. I stayed out there and walked around along the edge of the woods thinking. It was freezing out and there was frost on the ground. The moon was full and you could see your footprints in the grass. I looked down and saw a bare footprint in the grass. I put my foot next to it and it was twice as big as mine. I heard a sound like I have never heard before coming from the woods. Then a tree located just on the other side of some bushes started to shake. I didn't waste any time getting out of there. A couple of days later, I heard that the police department had a few calls saying that a creature fitting the description of Big Foot was spotted about a half mile from there."

The bunk that concealed the entrance to the tunnel system that lay under Stalag 13 opened and Sergeant James Baker stepped out. "Sir, London is on the radio with our next mission."

Hogan, Carter, Kinch and Newkirk went to the bunk to see what London wanted. "Coming LeBeau?" Carter asked. "Louis, are you okay?"

"Huh?" LeBeau was too busy reading his letter and didn't hear anything that was going on around him.

Carter walked over to LeBeau. "Is something a matter? London is on the radio and they have a new mission for us."

"Right I'm coming." LeBeau folded the letter and put it in his pocket and joined the others at the bunk.

Hogan went to the radio. "This is Papa Bear. Go ahead Goldilocks."

"I will be brief and too the point. The Gestapo did an underground round up yesterday afternoon. They have taken a special interest in one person in particular, Sleeping Beauty."

"She has a lot of information about the underground. I only thought she gave orders or hid people. I didn't think that she was involved in much more than that?"

"You are right Papa Bear. One of the underground members that was picked up fingered her. She has information about your organization and countless others. We got word that they are going to be bringing her to Stalag 13 for safe keeping until they feel it is safe enough to move her to Berlin."

"Let me guess. You want us to break her out and get her to London before they have a chance to interrogate her."

"Exactly. She should be arriving there tomorrow. From what we gather, they will probably be leaving during the day. Fewer chances for surprises you know. Let us know when package is ready to be picked up."

"Will do. Papa Bear over and out."

"Gee Colonel, it isn't going to be easy to get her away from the guards." Carter commented.

"If the Krauts suspect she knows anythin', they wont let 'er out of their sight for a moment. I don't see any way to get 'er out." Newkirk added

"Seems pretty impossible to me." Kinch interjected.

Everyone looked to LeBeau. He was just staring off into the distance. "What is your vote little mate?" Newkirk asked

"What vote?" LeBeau asked shaking his head as if coming out of a trance.

"The mission. Do you think we can pull off the mission?"

"Umm…sure." Newkirk rolled his eyes at LeBeau's answer. Clearly he wasn't paying attention.

"I agree with LeBeau. We have no choice but to rescue her. The only problem is I have no idea how we are going to do it." Hogan stated as he started pacing.

"I have complete faith in you Gov'nor. I know you will think of something." Newkirk added with a half smile.


	2. Worries

Chapter 2: Worries

Hogan didn't sleep much that night trying to think of how to get Sleeping Beauty away from the Gestapo and to London. He was starting to feel like the walls were closing in on him in his room, so around 0400 he walked into the common room, he noticed that everyone was sound a sleep except for LeBeau.

LeBeau felt that he was being watched and turned his head. He stopped when he saw Hogan staring at him. Hogan motioned for him to join him in his quarters.

Quietly LeBeau climbed down from his bunk and followed Hogan into his office. LeBeau shut the door. "You wanted to speak with me mon Colonel?"

"Yes I do. I noticed that ever since mail call yesterday that your mind has been elsewhere. Anything you want to talk about?" LeBeau said nothing, just stared at the floor. "LeBeau, we have an important mission coming up and I need to have your mind here and not thinking about other problems."

"You have enough to worry about. I don't want to bother you with my problems. I am sorry. I will keep my mind focused."

"When your problems affect this operation, they become my problems."

LeBeau sat on Hogan's bunk and started crying. "I received word from a friend of my family. He said that the Gestapo took them away. From what he was able to find out, they were sent to a concentration camp."

This was not an answer Hogan expected to hear. "How many were taken and do you know why?"

"Eleven" he answered quietly. "I come from a large family. There was mom and dad, three brothers and their wives, one sister, one nice and one nephew. It might have something to do withthem helping the underground."

"Do they know about this operation?" Hogan asked nervous that the operation was not in jeopardy.

"No Colonel. They think I am just a POW and this is a regular POW camp."

Hogan didn't know much about the personal lives of the men under his command. He had no idea that LeBeau came from such a large family or what they did. "Do you know which camp?"

LeBeau just shook his head. "Non." He could not hold back any more tears and he put his hands over his face and started to sob as images came to his mind of what was probibly happening to his family.

Hogan sat on the bunk next to him and put his arm around him. He let LeBeau take time to grieve so he could get it out of his system. When the sobbing went to an occasional sniffle Hogan spoke. "I am sorry to hear about your family. I will see what I can find out."

"But Colonel, you have this mission to be thinking about. You don't have time to be worrying about my family."

Hogan smiled and LeBeau noticed the famous twinkle in his eye that told him more than words. It told him to relax and leave the worrying to him . "LeBeau, I appreciate your concern, but I have been known to juggle two problems at one time. Now try and get some sleep."

LeBeau wiped away the tears. "Sorry for crying like that Sir."

Hogan shook his head "No apologies. Contrary to what people might think, men hurt and have feelings. It is okay to let it out."

Never in a million years did LeBeau ever expect to hear something like that coming from Hogan. _I will have to remember that for when he is bottling up his feelings._ "I will go to bed only if you do."

Hogan laughed, "I don't have time to sleep. I have a Sleeping Beauty to rescue and eleven people to locate." At first, LeBeau thought that this might be too much for him to handle, but then quickly realized that he was joking with him.

"Good night Colonel." LeBeau walked over to the door. He looked over his shoulder at a final look at Hogan. Hogan just motioned for him to go to bed.

"Good night LeBeau." LeBeau smiled and left. Hogan started pacing again. _Okay, I need to have Kinch get in touch with Tiger and have her check her contacts in France and see if she can get any leads on LeBeau's family. From what I have been able to find out about them transporting Sleeping Beauty, they are going to move her during the day which will make it harder for us to be out of camp. _Hogan stopped pacing and stared out the window and could see the faint glow of the sunrise now. _Another sleepless night I think when the war is over I am going to sleep for a month._

HH HH HH

Shultz's bellow for roll call came too early. The entire time Hogan was standing in line he yawned.

"Is my speech boring you Colonel?" Asked Klink who finally decided to say something.

_So tempted to say yes. _"Sorry Kommandant. I just…_yawn_…couldn't fall asleep last night. Believe me I tried. You see I had a date with a beautiful blonde last night, but I could never make it."

Klink nodded his head in mockery "If you weren't so busy planning escapes or ways to keep me from getting promoted, you would be able to make it to your date. Like I was saying before I was interrupted. The Gestapo is going to be temporarily keeping a prisoner here until they can move her to Berlin to be interrogated. If anyone breaks any of the rules or gives me a hard time, they will spend thirty days in the cooler and all privileges for the rest of the camp will be revoked for thirty days as well. Dismissed."

Kinch walked up to Hogan. "Sir why don't you try and get some rest? Someone will wake you when Sleeping Beauty gets here."

"I need you to get on the radio and set up a meeting with Tiger for tonight."

_He avoided my question._ "Do you think that is wise Sir, with all the Gestapo that will be around here. Not to mention that you haven't had much sleep in two nights." Kinch asked.

"Let me worry about the Gestapo. Just set up the meeting."

"With all due respect Sir, only if you take a nap." Kinch was probably the only person, besides Wilson the camp medic, that could push Hogan without fear that Hogan would really court martial him.

"Sergeant, do I have to make this an order?"

_Sergeant? I guess I am over stepping things. It is probably because he is tired and has a lot on his mind. "_You can if you want, but I still wont place the call until you take a nap."

Hogan gave Kinch a stern look that said you have gone beyond overstepping your bounds. "Then I will place the call myself." Hogan pushed his way pass Kinch and went to the entrance to the tunnel

"Can't do that Sir." Kinch leaned against the bedpost and stared at his hands and then started to clean the dirt from under his nails.

Hogan was clearly beyond upset now. The rest gathered around to see what would happen next. "Why is that Sergeant?"

_There is that sergeant again. _"Radio doesn't work."

"What do you mean it doesn't work? Since when?" Hogan faced Kinch with his hands on his hips.

"Since I removed the fuse. Like I said Sir, you rest and I will make the call." Kinch looked Hogan in the eye and smiled.

"Sergeant, I have a good mind to court martial you right here and now."

"Do what you want, I am already in a prison camp." Kinch kept smiling at Hogan and his voice mild.

Hogan stood there and stared at Kinch for a moment without saying a word. _Rob, both of you know that no matter how angry you get at these men, you could never go through with a court martial, especially when you know they are looking out for you. He is right I do need some rest. Maybe then I can think of something. _"You win. I will rest and you make the call."


	3. My Hero

Chapter 3: My Hero

"_Waaarrrah!" roared the creature_

"_Run!" Hogan ordered_

_Everyone started running in all directions. When Klink saw the creature rip off the front gates and walk into the compound, he ran back into his office and hid under his desk._

"_Hay Carter, can those things climb?" Newkirk asked making his way on top of the barracks._

"_How should I know, I never meet one." Carter answered crawling in an empty trashcan._

_Guards and prisoners alike didn't know where to run or hide. The guards were so scared, they forgot they armed. _

_The creature went over to the Kommandantur and pushed the door off its hinges._

_Klink heard the creature in the outer office and got so scared that he started shaking the desk. It shook so violently, that his helmet and pictures fell off._

"_Shultz, do something." Hogan ordered the guard who was laying face down in the dirt with his hands over his head hoping that he would just be ignored. Hogan kept banging on the barrack door, for the people inside to let him in._

"_Mmmmmeeeeeee? What am I suppose to do?" Shultz answered_

"_Hay Englander, help me up on the roof" Langenscheidt lifted his arms up and asked Newkirk._

"_Fend for yourself. You are the ones with the guns" was Newkirks reply_

"_Look! It has Helga!" Kinch exclaimed from the rain barrel._

_Everyone looked toward the Kommandantur and saw the creature come out with Helga over its shoulder._

"_What do we do now mon Colonel?" LeBeau asked from atop the water tower._

_The creature made its way over to a guard tower and started to climb it. The guard stationed in the tower, jumped over the ledge and hit the ground running._

_The creature let out another loud roar and started beating on its chest. Helga crouched down in the corner and yelled, _"_Someone please save me!"_

_Before Hogan could respond to Helga's plea, he heard _"_Have no fear, I will save you." Said a masked man on a white horse_

_The masked man took out his six-shooter, aimed and fired. The silver bullet hit the creature causing it to fall to its death._

_Helga climbed down and ran up to the masked man. "My hero!"_

"_All in a days work ma'am." He helped Helga on the back of his horse anditreared on its hind legs "Hi ho Silver away! The masked man yelled asthey road away._

_Klink came out of his office in time to watch them ride away. He stood next to Hogan. "Who was that masked man…"_

"_Colonel?" Came the next words out of Klink's mouth, but it wasn't his voice._

"Colonel, wake up. They're here." Hogan opened his eyes and saw Carter staring at him. "You awake Colonel?"

"Yes Carter I am awake." Hogan answered as he stretched and yawned. Hogan looked at his watch to see how long he had been asleep. _Five hours! I couldn't tell you the last time I got a chance to sleep five hours straight. Boy did it feel good._ A smile appeared on his face.

Hogan noticed a few heads peaking from behind the door and motioned for them to come in. "Sir, they went into Klink's office" LeBeau stated.

"Kinch, if the coffee pot is working, plug it in." Hogan smiled at Kinch letting him know no hard feelings and thanks for being stubborn, bull headed and looking out for him. Hogan climbed down off his bunk to stand with his men to listen in.

Kinch smiled back letting him know any time. "Yes Sir."

HH HH HH

"Klink this in an important prisoner. I will keep her locked in solitary with an armed guard. I want all other prisoners confined to barracks until we leave tomorrow. If anything happens to her while she is in this camp, I will hold you responsible." Hochstetter shook his fist in Klink's face.

"Major, I assure you, you could not have picked a safer place to keep her…"

HH HH HH

Kinch took out a coin and stuck it in his eye and imitated Klink. "There has never been a successful escape from this camp as long as I have been here."

"You know mate, maybe after the war, you can get a job as an impersonator." Newkirk said as he slapped him on the back.

HH HH HH

"Shut up Klink. I am fully aware of your record. I am not sure how someone like you is able to manage that though."

Klink swelled with pride thinking that Hochstetter gave him a compliment. "Thank you Major."

"Bah! Guard, take the prisoner to solitary and stand guard. Don't let anyone in or out with out the okay from me."

The guard saluted and led Sleeping Beauty to her cell.

HH HH HH

"What do we do now Colonel. With having a guard on her, we can't make contact." Stated LeBeau

"Hochstetter said that if anything happened to her that he would hold Klink responsible." Kinch added

"I don't see any way to get her out of camp and Klink not get in trouble." Carter said.

"'Ay Andrew, maybe you can 'ave your grandfather send that Sasquatch over 'ere and 'e can maybe free 'er." Newkirk commented.

_Have a Sasquatch rescue her. _Hogan remembered the dream he had. "That's it. Newkirk you are a genius."

"I am?"

"Yes. We will have a Big Foot snatch her away from Hochstetter." Hogan Exclaimed.

There was silence in the room. The men all stared at each other and then at Hogan. Newkirk started to examine Hogan's head. "What are you doing?" Hogan asked.

"Checkin' to see where you 'it your 'ead. "Ow do you suppose Carter's family get the big guy to us in time and 'ow do you plan on trainin' it?" Newkirk asked

Hogan gave a Chester cat grin and his eyes had their usual twinkle. "We use one of our own." Hogan walked up to Kinch still smiling.

"Colonel why are you looking at me like that?" Kinch asked a little nervous.

"You are the biggest person here. Now this is the plan…"


	4. Sleeping Beauty and Papa Bear

Chapter 4: Sleeping Beauty and Papa Bear

"Colonel, here is the record player." LeBeau said caring the heavy machine into Hogan's room.

"Good, thanks. Kinch I will help you get the sound down while Newkirk is making your costume. LeBeau, I want you to help Carter, Olsen and Cummings get as much hair or fur as you can find. I don't care where you get it from." Hogan grabbed the record player and motioned for Kinch to follow him to the tunnels.

Hogan set the recorder up. "The creature I heard sounded something like this. Waaarrrrrrah! Now you try."

"No offence Sir, but do you think this will really work?"

"We wont know unless we try. Now the sound."

"Warrah."

"I know you can do better than that. Put some feeling behind it and now try it again." Hogan held up his hands like a music conductor.

"Waarrrah."

"Better, but you are still lacking something. I know! Try it again."

"Alright. WAAAARRRRAH! Why did you kick me in the shin?"

"Perfect! Now try doing that again without me kicking you." Hogan turned on the recorder.

"Waaaarrrrrah!" Hogan motioned his hands for him to keep it up. Kinch rolled his eyes. _What I do for my country. _"Waaaaarrrrrrah!" _I will be the laughing stock in Detroit if this gets out _"Waaaaaarrrrrrrah! Waaaaarrrrrah! Waaaaarrrrrrah!"

"Great! Now I want you to hook up the speakers and play a little bit of this at a time. Keep doing it off and on for a while until we have Sleeping Beauty." Hogan patted Kinch on the shoulder and went to see how the others were doing.

"Sir, Shultz is coming!" Thomas yelled down to the tunnel.

Hogan ran up the ladder. "I want you three in my office and shut the door and pretend you are playing a game of poker." No sooner did the door to Hogan's office close and Shultz walked in. "Hi Shultz! What brings you here?"

"Big Shot and Major Hochstetter want to talk with you."

"What about?"

"I know nothing, notttthhhhhing!" Shultz shook his head.

Hogan pulled a candy bar out of his pocket and started to unwrap it. "Are you sure about that?"

"I…um…. please Colonel, why must you do this to me?"

Hogan gave his mischievous grin. "I don't know what you are talking about?" Hogan waved the candy bar under Shultz's nose.

Shultz grabbed the candy bar from Hogan's hand. "Hochstetter wants to have a talk with you and the woman in Kommandant Klink's office." As Shultz was indulging himself in the candy bar, his eyes noticed how empty the room looked for everyone being confined to barracks. "Colonel, where is everyone?"

"Come on Carter, are you in or out?" Came a voice from Hogan's room.

"Go fish." Came another voice. Hogan looked at the door to his room.

"Carter how many times do I have to explain to you we are playing poker not Go Fish?" came an accented voice.

"They are having a poker game in there. Stakes were too rich for my blood so I came out here."

Shultz looked to the door and then to Hogan. "Are you sure everyone is here?"

Hogan grinned, "Would I lie to you?"

HH HH HH

Carter dressed in a Gestapo uniform and made his way to the Hammelberg barber to get all the hair he could from him.

Olsen and Cummings were also in Gestapo uniforms and headed for the Holtz farm because they have a lot of horses. "We'll simply tell them we need for you to trim the manes and tails of all your horses" Cummings said

"If they ask why, We'll use the good stand by answer The Gestapo don't have to explain their actions to anyone" Olsen added with his best German accent.

LeBeau went to the barber there at camp and got all the hair he could from him and took it to Newkirk.

HH HH HH

Hogan walked into Klink's office. Langenschdidt had gotten Sleeping Beauty while Shultz was getting Hogan. "You wanted to see me?" Hogan noticed Sleeping Beauty sitting in a chair and the scared look on her face. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long blonde hair that appeared as spun gold. Her eyes sparkled as sapphires. Her skin was a soft ivory and her lips were as red as a ruby.

Hochstetter noticed Hogan staring at Sleeping Beauty and smiled. "Colonel, I want to introduce you to Eva Hoffman. You might better know her as Sleeping Beauty."

Hogan was lost in her eyes. He reached out and took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips and kissed it. "A pleasure to meet you Ms. Hoffman."

Eva started to relax and blush. It had been a while since she had met anyone who was polite to her.

"That will be enough Hogan!" Klink slammed his fist down on the table to get his attention.

The sound brought Hogan out of his trance. "Did you say something Kommandant?"

Frustrated, Klink yelled. "Yes I did…"

Hochstetter laughed _this might be easier than I thought and_ cut Klink off "Fraulein Hoffman, this is Colonel Hogan. You might better know him as Papa Bear." Hochstetter studied her face for any sign that she recognized the code name. Eva just focused on Hogan's chocolate brown eyes that caused her to want to melt. Hochstetter noticed that she didn't react at all to the code name. _Hummm. She is supposed to have all sorts of information about the underground. Certainly she has heard of Papa Bear. But why didn't she react?_

Eva smiled "Nice to meet you Colonel."

Hogan returned her smile. "Major I appreciate you giving me the chance to meet…"

"Waaaarrrrrrah! Waaarrrrrrah!" Came a sound from outside.

"What was that?" Klink asked shaking

"It was nothing, probably just some animal." Answered Hochstetter calmly.

Shultz came running in the door. "Herr Kommandant, did you hear that? I have never heard anything like it before. Not even at the zoo."

Hochstetter looked from Klink to Shultz. "I often wonder how Germany will win this war with cowards like you."

"I know I haven't heard anything like it at the zoo either. Tell us major, what kind of animal do you think it was?" Klink asked.

Hogan smiled and decided to play along. "Yes Major, what kind of animal was it?"

Hochstetter had no clue what kind of animal, but he would never admit it. "That is not important. Can we get back to the matter at hand?"

Shultz looked at Hogan and asked "Colonel Hogan do you know what kind of animal that was?"

_You know Shultz, for not having rehearsed this you have perfect timing._ "I have heard a sound like that one time when I was in Arkansas…"

"Is that where you are from?" Hochstetter asked. He would not pass on getting any personal information on Hogan.

Hogan just smiled at Hochstetter _Keep guessing Major _"I heard a sound like that."

"What was it?" Klink asked stepping around from his desk

"Well, I didn't see the animal, but the police department got many calls stating that people saw…never mind. You wont believe me."

"Saw what? Tell me and that's an order!" Klink demanded shaking his finger in Hogan's face.

"Since you put it that way. People reported seeing a large hairy creature that was about seven feet tall, walked upright on two legs and had a face that was similar to a man."

"What are you talking about? There is no such creature." Hochstetter said

"Are you talking about a Sasquatch?" Shultz asked

Everyone stared at him. "How do you know about them?" Hochstetter demanded.

"I was listening outside of barrack 2 just after mail call and heard Sergeant Carter talking about his family hearing one."

Hogan looked shocked "I can't believe you would do such a thing. How would you like us to listen in on your conversations?"

"I am sorry Colonel. I didn't mean anything bad by it. I just heard the topic and wanted to hear more. I wont do it again." Shultz apologized

"I have never heard stories of such a creature, but I have not heard of a Sasquatch sighting here before much less hearing one. I wonder why we are hearing one now?" Klink inquired.


	5. Answers

Chapter 5: Answers

Hochstetter yelled loosing his patience with all of this Sasquatch talk. "I want this subject dropped. This creature does not exist."

Hogan squatted down to look Eva in the eye. "You okay?"

She gave a slight nod. "I am fine now."

Hogan picked up right away what she was really saying. "It might have something to do with their migration patterns."

"Hoooogaaaaan!" Hochstetter yelled. "I said enough about that topic! I will personally shoot the next person who mentions this creature. NowFraulein Hoffman, I want you to tell me all you know about this man." Hochstetter pointed to Hogan.

Eva looked at Hochstetter and shrugged. "He has creamy brown eyes, black hair and he is tall. He is an American Colonel and his name is Robert Hogan."

"Go on. Tell me more." Hochstetter demanded.

Eva looked Hogan up and down and smiled. "Which barrack do you stay in?"

Hogan smiled, _I really like her. Better not tell Tiger that could pose to be a dangerous mistake. _"Two. Are you planning on dropping by for a night cap?"

"Colonel, the only place she is going to be dropping by is solitary confinement and Gestapo headquarters in Berlin." Hochstetter said through gritted teeth.

"Major," Eva spoke up. "I know something else about him. He stays in Barrack two."

"BAH!" Hochstetter yelled loosing his patience. "That is not the information I want to know about him. I want you to tell me that he is Papa Bear and that he is responsible for the underground activity in this area."

Hogan noticed a twinkle in Eva's eye as she asked him "Colonel, are you this Papa Bear and are you responsible for the underground activity in this area?"

Hogan wanted to roll on the floor laughing at the game Eva was playing with Hochstetter. However, he had to remind himself how dangerous of a game it was to keep from laughing. "No."

Eva looked at Hochstetter "Sorry Major, I cannot tell you that. He said it isn't him."

Hochstetter's mouth dropped open in disbelief. "You are not suppose to ask him for the answers. You are suppose to tell me what you already know. I know a person that is as important as you are in the underground would know about Papa Bear."

"Major, I know that the Gestapo will torture a person until they get answers. It doesn't matter that they are the truth. Whoever it was that said I was this Sleeping Beauty was only telling you that to get you to stop. I suppose that when you take me to Berlin, that since you believe I am this Sleeping Beauty, that you will torture me until I give names of the entire underground. Since I don't have the names, I will have to just start naming people." Eva got a devilish grin "I wonder what would happen if I named you as a member of the underground."

Hochstetter drew back his hand to slap her, but stopped when Hogan stood between them. Hochstetter lowered his hand with a scowl. "I believe you are Sleeping Beauty and you will give me the names that I want."

Hogan looked Hochstetter in the eye. "Major, has it ever occurred to you that you might be barking up the wrong trees?"

"Never. The Third Reich is never wrong. Maybe Hogan you will go ahead and confess and save this lovely fraulein from the pain she is going to endure."

Hogan shook his head. "This is a never ending obsession with you isn't it. First you do everything you can to prove that I am Papa Bear and now you are doing the same thing to Ms. Hoffman."

"Scared Hogan?" Hochstetter had an evil grin at the thought of Hogan being scared."Are you afraid of what fraulein Hoffman will tell me? I know I am right about…"

"Waaaarrrrrrah!"

Hochstetter started to turn red. "Not a word about that sound. I know I am right about the both of you and I will get the truth. When I do Hogan, I intend to make you wish you never..."

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Gunshots were heard in the compound. Everyone in Klink's office ran out to see what the shooting was about.

"Was ist los?" Hochstetter yelled

"Herr Major, I saw something large moving around in the woods. I didn't get a good look at it." The guard answered.

_I wonder if Newkirk got the costume ready yet? Na, the guys should be getting back with the hair and fur though. No, I pray that it wasn't any of my men they were shooting at._


	6. Nothing To Hide

Chapter 6: Nothing To Hide

Cummings and Olsen ducked behind a tree when they heard the shooting. "Wonder what they are shooting at? ." Olsen asked

"I don't know, but it sure isn't us because they are firing on the other side of camp. Lets get out of here becauseI don't want to be out here when the Krauts come out to look for whatever it is." Cummings answered.

They made it to the stump just in time to see Carter climb into the tunnel. When they were sure the coast was clear, they went down into the tunnel also.

"Here Newkirk, this is all I could get." Carter dropped a bag of hair at his feet and started to change his clothes.

"We can do better than that." Cummings said with a smile as he dropped their couple of bags.

"What kind of 'air is that?" Newkirk asked picking up a bundle of hair.

"Horse. We went to the Holtz farm and had him give his horses a hair cut." Olsen answered with a laugh while changing back into his regular uniform. "We might want to get topside. There was some shooting and they are probably going to call a surprise roll call."

"Were they shootin' at you blokes?" Newkirk asked concerned

Carter shook his head "I don't think so. They were shooting at something on the other side of camp."

"Lets get topside then and fast." Newkirk stated.

HH HH HH

"Klink, I want an immediate roll call to make sure everyone is here." Hochstetter ordered

"Shultz, get everyone in formation for roll call." Klink ordered as he silently prayed _Please don't let it be one of my prisoners. There has never been a prisoner shot here and I don't ever want one shot here._

"Jawol" Shultz saluted and did as ordered. Shultz started counting the prisoners and stopped when he saw Hogan's space empty. Before he could even ask about Hogan's whereabouts, Klink demanded a report. "Sir all present except for Colonel Hogan." Shultz answered

"HAH! I knew it. Hogan knew that Eva would eventually name him as Papa Bear and set up this distraction to escape." Hochstetter had such a joy radiating from him that it was scary.

Shultz saw movement behind Hochstetter and stepped to the side to get a better look. What he saw brought a smile to his face. "Um Major, please take a look behind you." Shultz suggested

Hochstetter and Klink turned around and saw Hogan and Eva sitting on the steps to the Kommandantur talking.

Klink walked up to Hogan. "What are you doing? Did you not hear Sergeant Shultz call for a special roll call?"

"Yes I did. It is just that I haven't been dismissed yet so I decided to stay here." Hogan answered innocently.

It took all of Hogan's self control to hide the smile and laugh he had over watching Hochstetter deflate.

Hochstetter walked up to Hogan and shook his fist in his face. "Don't worry Hogan, I will get you in my grasp soon. Either I will get Sleeping Beauty to talk or you will slip up. One way or the other you are mine. You might as well confess and save us all a lot of time and pain."

Hogan stood up showing Hochstetter that he was not scared of his threats. "I have nothing to hide from you Major. That was seen to at Dulag Luft. Whatever confessions you beat out of someone will be lies. You have been after me for so long that you are afraid to give up and admit that you were wrong. That is why you keep looking for someone to agree with your imagination."

_Smack! _Hochstetter backhanded Hogan out of frustration. Klink stood there with his mouth open. _I better separate these two before Hochstetter gives Hogan something more lethal. _"Take her back to her cell and Hogan you are free to go back to your barrack."

After a moment Hogan broke his gaze with Hochstetter and gave Klink his normal salute and went to his barracks.

HH HH HH

Hogan's men scattered quickly and tried to act casual when they saw their CO head for the barracks. They knew it was hard for Hogan to put up with the abuse and humiliation especially when he could leave anytime he wanted. Most of the time, Hogan was playing a game with Hochstetter, but every once an a while, Hochstetter would change the odds to his favor.The mendid their best to not add to his discomfort so they pretended that they did not see what had happened.

Hogan walked in and saw a card game going on at the table, LeBeau getting the ingredients together to cook, Carter was sweeping the floor and Kinch was reading a book upside down. Hogan appreciated the effort. "Newkirk, shouldn't you be finishing up on a certain outfit?"

"Oh! Right gov'nor." Newkirk laid his cards down and went to the tunnel entrance. "Kinch, if you don't mind, could you come down for a fittin'?"

Kinch laid his book down and followed Newkirk. Hogan stopped them. "Newkirk, while you are at it, I want you to take apart the bullet proof vests that we have and put the stuff on the inside of the outfit. Just in case." With that Hogan went into his room and closed the door.

Everyone one looked at each other. "C'mon mate." Newkirk motioned to Kinch.

HH HH HH

That night after roll call, Hogan headed for the entrance to the tunnels. "LeBeau, I want you to accompany me tonight for my meeting with Tiger...just incase I needback up because of patrols."

"Oui." LeBeau followed Hogan to the tunnel and both of them dressed in black.

Newkirk went into the tunnels also and started working on the outfit again. "How is it coming Newkirk?" Hogan asked as he checked his pistol

"Just about through Sir. Sir do you need me to go with you?" Newkirk asked

"No, you need to have it finished for in the morning." Hogan answered and headed for the emergency exit with LeBeau.


	7. Sasquatchs, Tigers and Bears

Chapter 7: Sasquatchs, Tigers and Bears

Hogan saw the dark house from their hiding place in the woods. He scanned the area for a few minutes listening for any sounds. Nothing was heard but the night creatures and the beating of his own heart When Hogan felt it was clear; he motioned for LeBeau to wait while he made his way to the house. He crept up to the house and tapped the code on the door. He brought his gun up and had it ready to fire incase it wasn't Tiger at the door. To Hogan's relief, he heard the response code and saw Tiger standing in the doorway when it opened.

"Come in Colonel." Tiger said

Hogan lowered his gun andmotioned that it was safe for LeBeau to come. LeBeau ran to the door and quickly entered.

"What is the emergency Colonel? Your message sounded urgent." Tiger asked concerned

_Kinch knows me too well, but then againI did make a big deal about it. Sometimes I wonder what Iwould do without him? I pray I neverhave to find out._"It is about LeBeau's family. He received word that they were taken to a concentration camp. We don't know which one. I was wondering if you could use your contacts and find them." Hogan looked at LeBeau and saw a half worried half relieved look on his face. "If there is any way possible to get them out saftly, please do it. I will let LeBeau give you're their descriptions and information. I am going to go keep look out."

"Merci Colonel." LeBeau said. He then turned to Tiger and started talking in French to her.

Hogan walked to the window and looked out. The night was still and calm. For once no bombs exploding and no gunshots could be heard. It was easy to forget there was a war going on. _Poor LeBeau. I can only imagine how I would feel if it was my family. I would hate to know that the Nazi flag replaced the flag flying over Washington. My mom would never survive a work camp. _Hogan closed his eyes as tears threaten to fall._I miss you so much mom and dad. I know you miss me, but...but I am doing what I must to keep you safe._ He took a deep breath._I don't even want to think about what they would do to my sister._ Hogan turned to see how things were going between LeBeau and Tiger. _His heart must be breaking with anticipation. I need to keep him busy so hopefully he won't think about it as much._

"Merci Tiger for all your help." Hogan heard LeBeau say. Hogan wiped his eyes trying to hide his feelings and walked back over to the group.

"I am sorry about your family and we will do what we can to find them." Tiger answered.

"Come LeBeau. We better be getting back incase they decide to have a surprise bed check." Hogan sugested without looking at anyone.

"Auvoir Tiger." LeBeau said as he opened the door and checked outside. When he was sure the coast was clear, he headed to the woods.

"Thanks Tiger. I appreciate the help." Hogan said, but would not look at her in the eyes. One reason was becausehe didnt want her to seehis red eyes and the other was guilt. _Why is it I feel guilty? Tiger and I are just friends. We have no commitment to each other. I…_ Hogan's thoughts were interrupted.

"Colonel is there something wrong?" Tiger asked concerned that he wouldn't look her in the eye.

Hogan shook his head and forced himself to look her in the eye briefly. "I have to go. Stay safe." With that he made his way to the woods where LeBeau was waiting.

HH HH HH

"'Old still Kinch. I don't want to try and explain to the gov'nor that the outfit is torn and we can't go through with his crazy plan." Newkirk said as he tried to put the finishing touches on the outfit without poking anyone with the needle

"Could you have made this outfit any heavier?" Kinch commented trying to get use to the weight.

"'Ay the gov'nor said to make it bullet proof and that is what I did. It isn't my fault that stuff is 'eavy. There finished." Newkirk stepped back to get a good look at Kinch. "I am not sure what you are suppose to look like, but I doubt the Krauts do either. Try walking."

"I feel silly."

"Pretend you are going to a costume party." Kinch started walking like Carter had told him. "Seem convincing to me."

"Wow! You did a great job Newkirk." Carter said as he came down in the tunnels. "You are exactly as I pictured it when my grandpa described it to me.

"Glad I could figure out your description. I still don't see how this is going to work. The gov'nor has come up with some crazy plans in the past, but this takes the cake."

"I hate it." Kinch commented trying hard not to scratch.

"You are just saying that because you are wearing the outfit." Newkirk said making a minor adjustment.

"I think he is just trying to get even with me for making him get some rest." Kinch readjust the outfit. "I guess I will go play the record." Kinch took off the outfit and played a few roars and headed upstairs.

HH HH HH

Hogan's heart stopped momentarily when he heard the roars and flashes of his dream came to his mind as well as when he first heard that sound. "Something wrong Colonel?" LeBeau whispered.

Hogan shook his head and motioned to keep moving. When they got near the tunnel entrance, Hogan motioned for LeBeau to stop and get down. Since they left, the guard had been doubled. Currently there were three guards hanging around the tree stump that doubled as the door to the tunnel.

They waited for a moment to see if the guards would move, but they didn't. Hogan motioned for LeBeau to wait and when it was clear to go down the tunnel. LeBeau nodded in agreement.

Hogan took out his pistol and headed away from the tunnel. When he felt he was a safe distance away and shielded by some trees incase the guards decided to shoot first and ask questions later, he started stomping around and shook a few small trees to get their attention.

His plan worked and the guards from the tree stump ran in the direction of the noise. When the guards were far enough away, LeBeau went down the tunnel as fast as he could. As he closed the lid he heard a couple of rifle shots. _Oh no!_


	8. Who's Camp Is It?

Chapter 8: Who's Camp Is It

Before LeBeau could finish his thought, the lid was yanked opened and Colonel Hogan was standing there out of breath. LeBeau went down the ladder and Hogan followed. "Miss me?"

"You are lucky the Krauts did. The did didn't they?" LeBeauasked withworry.

"Yes LeBeau the missed." LeBeau had a skeptic look. He knew how Hogan kept things a secret especially with his health."I promise, no new holes." Hogan held up his fingers like a boy scout. Hogan smiled after he saw that LeBeau believed him, he motioned for him to hurry and change. "The gunfire is sure to cause another bed check."

HH HH HH

Klink came dancing out of his quarters trying to get his coat and boot on. "Who's shooting?"

Hochstetter ran out of the guest quarters with his gun drawn "I want an immediate roll call and no one rests until whatever is running around in the woods is brought to me dead or alive."

Between the gunshots, Germans yelling, sirens going off and the dogs barking, everyone was standing in front of their barrack trying to figure out what was going on.

Hogan and LeBeau made it to stand in line with the others just in time. Hogan was the first person Hochstetter looked for. Hochstetter then went to the solitary confinement cells to check on Eva. To his surprise, she was in her cell wondering what was going on. "Bah!" Was all Hochstetter said to her and then left.

Hochstetter joined Klink in front of the prisoners awaiting the count. The entire time he kept his eyes locked with Hogan's. Since Hogan knew all his men were safe, he just gave a smug smile to Hochstetter.

Hochstetter was getting tired of being made a fool of and he knew that some how Hogan was behind it. All he needed to do was prove it.

Shultz stood before Klink and Hochstetter and saluted. "All prisoners present and accounted for."

"Thank you Sergeant." Klink congratulated.

"Bah!" Hochstetter exclaimed and marched up to Hogan. He shook his fist in Hogan's face. "I know you had something to do with this now tell me what it is."

Hogan let out a slight laugh. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I was in bed sleeping when it sounded like the front had made it to Stalag 13. I came out in the hopes of seeing Patton and the rest of the Allies."

Hochstetter didn't find any humor in what Hogan said. "You better watch your tongue before someone decides to remove it." Hochstetter walked back to Klink "I want another count!" Klink rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Major, It is cold out here." Hogan protested

Hochstetter grinned at Hogan. "Should have thought about that before you decided to disrupt the camp."

_Keep quiet Rob. He is just fishing. If he had anything he would have arrested you by now. If I stay silent than that will prove he is right. _"Whatever makes you fell better? You have your version and I know the truth." _So what if they are the same? He doesn't need to know that._

"And what is the truth Colonel?" Hochstetter asked.

_Please shut up Hogan so I can get back to bed. You're men are not the only ones who are cold. _Klink prayed silently.

"The truth is you have an animal out there some where and you keep thinking I had something to do with it."

"Waaaarrrrrah!" they heard

"Now explain how I was able to do that when I was standing here talking to you and all my men are here?" Hogan folded his arms across his chest.

"Simple, you some how made contact with the underground and you are having them do it." Hochstetter answered

Hogan, Klink and the rest of the men rolled their eyes. "Whatever." Hogan responded

"Herr Major," Shultz saluted "all prisoners still here. Would you like me to dismiss them now?"

Hochstetter smiled evilly at Hogan. "Yes Sergeant, but Colonel Hogan must remain where he is."

Hogan threw his hands up in disgust. _Of all the times for him to play games._

Shultz herded everyone back inside and only Hogan, Hochstetter and Klink remained in the center of the compound.

Hochstetter circled Hogan like a predator with is prey. Hogan just stared at Klink hoping that he would put a stop to this. After about five minutes of him circling, Hogan spoke up. "Is there something you wanted or do you enjoy admiring me?"

"Nervous Hogan? Do you have something planned and I am keeping you from it?"

"As a matter of fact you are. You are keeping me from returning to my bed and going back to sleep." Hogan answered testy.

"Major, if you have a purpose for this get on with it otherwise I am ordering Hogan back in." Klink stated.

Hochstetter faced Klink. "You dare give me orders? I am the one giving the orders around here. Klink you are not needed any more, you are dismissed."

"Danke Major." Klink started back to his quarters then stopped and stomped back to Hochstetter. "You are dismissing me? Now wait a minute Major. Do I need to remind you that I am a colonel and you are a major and this is my camp?"

"So what's your point? If you would like, I could arrange it so I am in control of this camp?" Hochstetter said with a shrug.

Klink let out a nervous laugh and started backing away. "My camp is your camp. Good night."

Hochstetter went over to the bench in front of barrack two and sat down. _This is going to be a long night_ Hogan thought.

HH HH HH

"What do we do now?" LeBeau asked

"We still have a job to do. Do we have everything ready for Operation King Kong?" Kinch asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. Nothing more we can do until Hochstetter leaves. Might as well get some sleep."

"What about the Colonel?" Carter asked bouncing from one foot to the other.

Kinch let out a sigh. "Nothing we can do Andrew. He is on his own for now."

Newkirk crawled into bed but before he went to sleep, "Kinch, do you suppose that the underground was responsible for that roar?"

Kinch gave a shrug "I hope so. It would explain the meeting with Tiger."

Even though LeBeau knew the truth about the meeting, he said nothing. _Maybe le Colonel told her about the roar after I left._

HH HH HH

Half-hour later, Hogan started shifting his weight from one leg to the other. Even though his leather bomber was usually warm; it felt like he was wearing just his shirt. The night wind was cold and damp. Hochstetter sat on the bench with out a word in his warm long coat.

Hogan closed his eyes and imagined himself on a warm beach with a beautiful blonde. Better make that blonde Tiger. They were holding hands and walking the shoreline. Even the water was warm. They found a nice secluded place and decided to get better acquainted. Hogan held Tiger in his arms and said _I love you._

When Tiger opened her mouth, the only sound was a roar "Waaaarrrrrah!"

The roar brought Hogan out of his thoughts. Hochstetter jumped up with his gun drawn. "Release the dogs. I want this creature found! If it isn't found by sun up, I am going to shoot someone!"


	9. Lost and Found

Chapter 9: Lost And Found

"Tiger to Sparrow. Come in Sparrow." Tiger waited for a few minutes for Sparrow to reply.

"This is Sparrow. Go ahead Tiger."

"I need you to locate a family for me that was taken by the Gestapo to a concentration camp. We are not sure which one. There are a total of eleven people. All have the last name LeBeau. Father is Jean-Claude, Mother Yvette, Oldest son Philippe his wife Carlotta and their son Jean-Pierre. Next youngest son Bastien, his wife Jeannette and their daughter Catherine. Next youngest son, Alexandrie and his wife Delphina. Finally a Daughter named Isabelle."

"You said their last name was LeBeau as in Louis LeBeau?" Sparrow asked

"Oui. Can you please find them and if possible get them out?" Tiger pleaded

"Oui. I remember how Louis came all the way to Paris to keep me from thinking the love of my life betrayed me.1 I will do what I can for him."

"Merci. Auvoir." Tiger disconnected the radio. _I wish there was more that I could do for him. _

HH HH HH

The stars started to fade from the sky as the sun started to rise. The guards were nervous about Hochstetter's threat. There was no sign of any animal that could make that sound. All the dogs found were rabbits and squirrels.

Hogan's legs were numb from the cold. Hochstetter sat still on the bench because parts of him had gone numb also. Shultz came out of the guard barracks and stretched and yawned. Then he made his way over to barrack two to wake them up for roll call.

As Shultz reached for the handle, the door opened and all the men came pouring out and stood in line. Shultz then started his count. By the time he was done, Klink was standing on the front porch yawning. He made his way to stand in front of the prisoners. "Repor…_yawn_…t"

"All present Herr Kommandant."

"You may…_yawn…_dismiss the prisoners." Klink said as he turned to go back inside.

"Wait." Hochstetter stopped him. "I want all prisoners in formation until we are outside of the gate." Hochstetter got in Hogan's face. "I hope that doesn't ruin any plans you have to rescue Sleeping Beauty."

"The only plans I had concerning Ms. Hoffman was saying good by. Thanks Major for giving me and my men that opportunity." Hogan said with a smile.

"Bah!" Hochstetter pulled out his gun. Hogan as well as everyone else held their breath wondering if he was going to carry out he threat.

_He better not be thinking about really shooting anyone. _Klink glanced at Hogan hoping he would say something to defuse Hochstetter, but Hogan remained silent. _I guess you remaining silent is the best. If you said anything, you are probibly the one he would shoot._

_Kommandant, it is all in your hands. If he shoots one of my men it is going to be a blood bath and only you can prevent it._ Hogan thought as he stared at Klink. _Rob did you hear what you just said? Oh no! If it is up to Klink to do the right thing and stop Hochstetter that can only mean one thing...we are all going to die._

Hochstetter noticed how nervous everyone was and smiled with delight. "Scared Hogan?"

Hogan shook his head "Of you? Nope."_ Why should I start being honest with him now?_

"You will be Hogan. Mark my words, you will be." Hochstetter turned and walked over to solitary to get Eva. "Time to go my dear. Do you want to change your mind about Colonel Hogan?"

"Major, I cannot tell you what I don't know. This was my first time meeting Colonel Hogan. Yes I have heard some talk about Papa Bear, but it has been from the Gestapo at the Haufbrau after they have had to many beers. Maybe you should ask your own men. They seem to know quite a bit about Papa Bear."

"Enough, raus!" Hochstetter ordered. Eva followed Hochstetter out and the guard was behind her.

When Hogan saw Eva come out, he walked up to her. "You okay?"

She smiled "As well as can be."

"I am sorry that you got involved in his delusions." Hogan said staring into her eyes and praying that some how this plan will still work.

Eva smiled trying to not let it show how scared she was "So am I."

HH HH HH

"Sparrow to Tiger." Sparrow waited for Tiger to respond

"This is Tiger. Go ahead Sparrow."

"Found what happened to packages. The two oldest were killed. All others in work camps. Working on liberating packages. Will contact you with results."

"Will be waiting." _LeBeau will be heart broken to hear about his parents. At least the rest have been found. Should I tell LeBeau now or wait? No matter this is something that needs to be done in person._

HH HH HH

"Hogan, why are you over here talking to my prisoner?" Hochstetter yelled.

In his best innocent look Hogan answered "Aren't you having us stand out here so we could say good bye to Ms. Hoffman?"

"No! Now get back in line. Klink keep control of your prisoners or else.." Hochstetter took Eva by the arm and practically drug her to his car.

"Hogan do as the Major asks before you get into trouble. Or worse get me into trouble. I think you would enjoy that wouldn't you?" Klink didn't wait for Hogan to answer. "I promis you Hogan, if I get into trouble, so will you and your men. Now get back into formation."

Hogan gave his usual salute and walked back to his place in line. In a low voice said, "As soon as they are out of camp, we move out. Kinch is it going to take long to get that outfit on?"

Kinch shook his head "No Sir. I can put it on over my uniform."

"Good." Hogan hooked his thumbs in his pockets and rocked on his heals.

"Sir, they are gettin' a 'ead start. "'Ow are we goin' to catch up with them?" Newkirk asked.

Hogan shrugged. "To tell you the truth, I don't know, but my gut says we can still pull it off."

"Are you sure about that and it isn't just your stomach saying its hungry?" LeBeau asked. Hogan gave LeBeau a sideways glance. "What? I am just being realistic. There is no way we can catch up with them."

"LeBeau, sometimes you need to have faith in the right person that they will help you when you need it." Hogan looked to the sky and prayed silently. _Lord, I am in need of one of your miracles again. I know I must be running out of them, but I can't let that monster take her to Berlin. So what ever you can do to help will be appreciated._

As soon as the car drove outside of the gates, Hogan and his men quickly went back into the barracks and down in the tunnels.

HH HH HH

Klink stood on his porch and watched how quickly the men went in. _Should I find out what the rush is all about?_ Klink pulled his coat tighter around him as a cold wind blew. _Na, they are probably just cold and tired of standing outside._ He started to walk in his office then stopped. _I hope. Could Hochstetter be right about Hogan?_ Klink glanced over his shoulder toward barrack two. _Impossible. There has never been a successful escape from here. I know if I was Hogan and was capable of everything Hochstetter said, I would escape just so I wouldn't have to deal with him. For that matter, I wish I could escape right now so I would never have to deal with him again._

HH HH HH

Kinch quickly put the outfit on and came around the corner behind Hogan. "Waaarrrrah!" Kinch roared.

Hogan gave a slight jump and turned to face him. "Are you wanting to be SPO so bad that you are trying to give me a heart attack?" Everyone laughed. "You did a great job Newkirk. Lets move out. Remember, don't shoot unless I give the order.

A/N: 1 Season 2 Episode 25 "Reverend Kommandant Klink"


	10. Bravery Takes A Holiday

Chapter 10: Bravery Takes A Holiday

Hogan and his men moved quickly and quietly through the woods along the road. Hogan motioned for everyone to stop and get down and remain quiet. He crept ahead to get a better view of what he heard.

Hogan parted the bushes enough for him to see through. There was Hochstetter's car stopped on the side of the road and Hochstetter was sitting in the car yelling at the driver.

"You stupid fool! How could you have not seen the hole in the road. I have a good mind to send you to the Russian front!"

"But Herr Major, I don't know how I missed it. I am sorry, I will have the tire fixed in a minute."

"You better or else." Hochstetter growled through gritted teeth.

Hogan let the bushes come back together and went back to the gang with a smile. He motioned for everyone to spread out and take their positions. When everyone was ready, he gave Kinch the go ahead signal.

_I can't believe I am doing this. _"Waaaarrrrrah!" He roared. Then he shook a sapling tree and stomped loudly.

The driver dropped the spare tire and wanted to crawl under the car. Hochstetter stepped out of the car, drew his gun and fired in the direction of the sounds. "Listen up who ever you. I will not be intimidated. If you come out now, I wont hurt you."

The woods went silent. Not even the animals made a sound. The wind stopped rustling the leaves. The stillness was eerie._ Glad the Colonel had Newkirk make this bullet proof._ Kinch rubbed his chest where the bullet had struck. "Waaaarrrrrah!" echoed through the woods. Kinch kept his eye on Hochstetter's gun to know when it would be safe to come out. Kinch looked up for a quick prayer while waiting. _Lord, protect me._ When Kinch looked back at Hochstetter, he saw his hand tremble slightly.

Kinch let out the biggest, longest and loudest roar he had done and charged toward the car. The driver got so scared that he threw his gun at Kinch and started running down the road screaming. While Hochstetter was distracted watching the driver, Kinch ran up to him, knocked the gun out of his hand and knocked him to the ground. Kinch made a step toward Hochstetter,who was now frightened and put his hands over his face and started screaming. "Keep away! Keep away!"

It took every bit of self-control that everyone could muster not to laugh. _Never a camera around when you need one. Why don't you have the propaganda ministry film this? _Hogan thought with a smile.

Eva let out a scream and got out of the car and ran in the opposite direction of the driver. Kinch turned to see where she was running and noticed a figure running in the woods after her. Hochstetter thought he would take the opportunity to try and get away. The movement got Kinch's attention. Kinch started to pound on the roof of the car and roar again. Hochstetter rolled under the car and let out a small whimper. "Go away and leave me alone!"

HH HH HH

After the bend in the road and Hogan was sure that Hochstetter would not be able to see, Hogan ran out from the woods and grabbed Eva. She let out a small scream before Hogan could put his hand over her mouth.

"Relax. It's me. Colonel Hogan from Stalag 13." Hogan said trying to calm her.

Eva was shaken up by the creature and stammered. "We must leave. There is a monster back there. He…"

Hogan cut her off. "It's ok, he works for me."

"I don't understand. How can that monster work for you?" Eva asked still scared.

"I will explain later. Right now I have to get you out of here." Hogan gave the signal letting everyone know to head back to camp.

"Thank you Papa Bear for everything." Eva smiled and followed Hogan. He stopped briefly to look at her and then continued making his way to camp.

HH HH HH

Kinch heard the signal and let out a big roar and pounded on the roof one last time and ran into the woods. There he met up with Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter. They all headed back to camp together.

Hochstetter remained under the car for a moment, too scared to come out. It is one thing to be brave in front of people or when you have a weapon, but when you have a creature attacking you and you have no weapon, bravery takes a holiday.

After a few moments of not hearing a sound, he poked his head out from under the car and looked around. He spotted his pistol lying on the road about ten feet from him. When he was sure the coast was clear, he rolled from under the car and grabbed his gun.

He spun in all directions looking for any movement and listening for any sound. "Ha! I see you realized that I am the better person and you ran off like the coward you are. If you come back I will give you more of the same." Hochstetter yelled. After still not hearing anything, he felt that the creature was gone and decided it was safe to finish changing the tire.

As he was working on the tire, he was running through his mind how he would explain things. _Bah! It had to be someone dressed up. A member of the underground perhaps. Or maybe it was Papa Bear? Nah, it was too big to be Colonel Hogan. When I get back, I am going to put that guard on report for deserting his post. There is no room for cowards like that in the Third Reich. And what did you do Wolfgang? You lay on the ground and screamed like a child. Well at least there was no one here to witness it…Sleeping Beauty. _

Hochstetter stood up and looked around. For the first time since the attack started he noticed that his prisoner was gone. Out of frustration he kicked the tire "Oooooowwwww!" He yelled as he started jumping on one foot while he held the other.

_Now how do I explain loosing Sleeping Beauty? Maybe I should of let the creature kill me. This is not going to look good for me when I get back._


	11. Not Out Of The Woods Yet

Chapter 11: Not Out Of The Woods Yet

Eva was sitting on a bunk while Hogan was in a small room near by changing back into his uniform. Suddenly he heard Eva scream. He gabbed his pistol and ran to her.

He saw Kinch make his way down the tunnel. Hogan lowered his gun. "Kinch, you ought to be ashamed of your self for scarring Sleeping Beauty like that. Oh and great job with Hochstetter. It went better than I hopped. Too bad we didn't have a camera." Hogan saw Kinch finger the bullet hole. "You okay?"

Kinch nodded "Yea. I am glad this was bullet proof. Who knew that Hochstetter could shoot?"

"You knew who I was all along, but how? We have never met." Eva asked looking Hogan up and down.

"The same way you knew I was Papa Bear. We don't lead underground units without knowing all the players." Hogan noticed how Eva was looking him over. He suddenly felt awkward as he realized that he was standing there in his underwear. "Excuse me." Hogan dashed back into the room and finished dressing.

Kinch took off the head of the outfit. "Sorry about frightening you Miss. Hoffman."

Eva stood up and walked over to Kinch and ran her hand over the outfit. "Amazing. And what exactly are you suppose to be?"

"A Sasquatch." Carter answered walking past Kinch and Eva and into the changing room.

"What is a Sasquatch?"

"You know luv, I asked the same thing when I first heard the word," Newkirk put his arm around her and started leading her away from the others. "I was told that it is what the Americans call a Big Foot."

"In the Alps it is referred to as a Yeti or Abominable Snowman." LeBeau offered walking into the changing room.

"Newkirk stop flirting and get back in uniform." Hogan yelled from the room.

Newkirk blushed slightly as the secret of what he was doing was made known. He quickly excused himself and went to do as ordered.

Hogan emerged from the room and looked at Eva still slightly embarrassed. Eva noticed and ran her hand on the side of his face. It is all right Colonel. I didn't see anything to be embarrassed about."

Carter came out of the room next. "You see Miss, it is just that we don't get many women down here. Heck we don't see many women at all…"

"Carter." Hogan said tiredly

"The only woman that comes down here a lot is Tiger. You see, the Colonel…"

"Carter!" Hogan yelled clearly not wanting him to continue.

"Oh, sorry Sir." Carter answered sheepishly.

"Carter go upstairs and keep a look out." Hogan ordered

Eva looked away. It was her turn to be embarrassed. "Something wrong Miss. Hoffman?" Hogan asked

"Meet you topside Colonel." LeBeau said as he walked to the ladder leading upstairs.

Hogan just nodded in response."Please call me Eva. I am sorry." Eva responded.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Yes I know a lot about what goes on in the underground. I have heard rumors about Papa Bear and Tiger. She is a very lucky girl. I hope everything works out for the both of you. However, if it doesn't, look me up."

Eva is the only woman except for Tiger that Hogan felt like he could relax around. He smiled at her. "We will just have to see how things go."

"Now that I know that Miss Hoffman is back in the game," Newkirk walked up to her and put his arm around her again. "How do you feel about Papa Bears cubs?"

"Newkirk, shouldn't you be getting upstairs?" Hogan asked clearly annoyed by Newkirk's flirting.

"I'll take him Sir." Kinch grabbed Newkirk by the elbow and started leading him toward the stairs.

"I got the hint thank you." Newkirk went to the ladder followed by Kinch.

"I should be going also. No telling what is going to happen now. Wait down here and I will be back shortly."

HH HH HH

Hogan joined his men in the common room. Newkirk got a card game started and LeBeau decided to make Eva and the gang some lunch.

"So Colonel, you know 'Ochstetter is goin' to be combin' the woods lookin' for 'er. 'Ow are we goin' to get 'er to London?" Newkirk asked as he gave Carter three cards.

Hogan took a sip of coffee and paced. "Give me some time to think about it. At least she is safe for now.

HH HH HH

"Stalag 13, Colonel Klink speaking. Heil Hitler… Oh Major Hochstetter how nice…No it isn't nice…What…I assure you…Yes stop assuring…Hogan and his men went into their barrack as soon as you left…There has never been…I know you have heard it before…but…Yes I will cooperate fully. Hogan will be in my office waiting for your arrival." Klink hung up the phone and shook his fist at it. _Why can't you leave my camp alone? _"Shultz!" Klink waited for Shultz to enter his office. "I want you to bring Colonel Hogan here immediately."

"Jawol Herr Kommandant." Shultz saluted and left.

HH HH HH

"Maybe we can get Klink to go into town and hide her in the trunk of his car? It has worked before." LeBeau suggested.

"Possible." Hogan continued to pace.

"We could blow up something outside of camp away from the emergency exit and while everyone is over there investigating we can get her out." Carter said enthusiastically.

Everyone just stared at Carter. They worried about him sometimes and how eager he was to always blow something up, no matter how big or small. Hogan just shook his head. "Sorry Carter no explosions."

Shultz came in the door. "Colonel Hogan, Big Shot would like to see you in his office right now."

"What does he want? Doesn't he know I am a busy man?" Hogan walked up to Shultz and looked him in the eye.

"Busy doing what? To me it looks like you are doing nothing but drinking coffee."

"Well isn't that doing something?" Carter asked, "Gin!" He laid he cards on the table.

Newkirk just looked at him "Gin? We are playing Black Jack."

"When did we start playing that?" Carter asked hurt that he didn't win.

"Since the game started. Look mate, you need to pay more attention." Newkirk collected the cards. "Carter we are playing Black Jack. All right."

"I am not some kid you know."

Newkirk just rolled his eyes and dealt the cards

"No problem Shultz. I think I better leave before things get out of hand and I get drug into it."


	12. Always With The Questions

Chapter 12: Always With The Questions

Hogan walked into Klink's office "You wanted to see me Sir?"

Klink leaned back in his chair and stared at Hogan without a word. After a moment of silence, Hogan spoke up. "Sir is there something a matter?"

Klink leaned forward and folded his hands on his desk. "Have a seat Colonel."

Immediately Hogan's warning alarm went off. Something was wrong and Klink was not saying. Hogan sat in the chair across from Klink. _Say something Kommandant. The silence is killing me._

"Colonel you have been in this camp for many years correct?" Klink asked

"You know I have. What's going on Kommandant?" Hogan was starting to get more nervous.

Klink stood up and walked around to the front of the desk and sat in the chair next to Hogan. _Oh no! Something happened and I am going to be shot or hung and if it involves Hochstetter, both._

"Colonel, if you were able to leave camp undetected, you would not come back to camp right?"

"Kommandant, you know is every officers duty to try to escape." _What is he getting at? Did someone bring him a brain and he is trying a new interrogation technique?_

"Yes I have heard that, but it doesn't say anything about having to succeed, only try."

"Kommandant, if you are trying to say something, just say it." Hogan said defensively

_Am I striking a nerve Colonel? I noticed that you have been uneasy since I asked you to sit. Maybe Hochstetter has been interrogating you the wrong way all along. It is nice to finally see you off guard. _"Very well Colonel. Hochstetter is on his way here and he believes you had something to do with his missing prisoner."

Hogan gave a laugh. "How did he loose Miss Hoffman?"

"Colonel this is no laughing matter. He is determined to prove your involvement. He believes that Miss Hoffman is hiding here at Stalag 13 and that you can come and go as you please."

"I will be sure to keep an eye out for any females in camp for him. Kommandant, as for me being able to leave whenever I want…Don't you think that if I could leave, that I would be dumb enough to come back and subject myself to dealing with that maniac?" Hogan answered.

"You still don't understand do you? He is coming here to question you about her disappearance. He believes that you some how had something to do with it. He also believes you did this to make him look bad in front of his superiors and he intends to make you pay for his humiliation."

Hogan went visibly pale, but lightheartedly said. "He doesn't need any help from me on that matter."

"I will do what I can to protect you but…well you understand."

Hogan got a stern look on his face. "Understand that you are a coward who is afraid to stand up to someone of a lower rank." Hogan's words hurt Klink and he knew it. "Sorry Kommandant, I didn't mean…"

"Yes you did Colonel or you would not have said it. Don't you think I know what people really think about me? Despite what you say, I know how the prisoners really feel." Klink walked over to the picture of him with his plane and thought back to the days when he was brave. Days when he would not have cowered to someone of a lesser rank. Days when there wasn't a threat of getting shot or sent to one of the fronts.

Klink walked over to the picture of Hitler speaking into the microphone. Hogan was nervous that if Klink started studying the picture, he would see the microphone they had hidden. "Colonel Hogan, you have no idea what is like tolive here and have a person like him running the country."

Hogan walked over to Klink. "Sir I am really sorry for the comment. I know you try. Lets go over here and sit down and talk." Hogan started walking toward the chair. Klink got closer to the picture. "Sir, you can throw me in the cooler for thirty days for that comment." Klink raised his hand to the picture "Put me on nothing but bread and water. Take all the privileges away from me and the rest of the prisoners." Hogan was saying anything to get Klink's attention away from the picture. Klink's finger knocked a spider off of the picture andHogan let outthebreath he was holding.

Klink turned around and followed Hogan back to the chairs. "Colonel, do me a favor, when Hochstetter is here, say as little as possible and don't upset him. Please" Klink didn't act like he had heard a word Hogan had said.

"No promises, but I will do my best." Hogan answered. _How could he be that close to the picture and not notice the microphone?_

HH HH HH

Eva was wondering in the tunnels when she heard the radio start to beep. _I better get someone from upstairs to answer it. _She went over to the ladder, but didn't know how to open it. She saw a wrench hanging on a string near a pipe and decided that must be the doorknocker. She took the wrench and hit the pipe a couple of times.

After a moment, the ladder came down and the top opened. Newkirk poked his head down. "Did you need something luv?"

"There is a message coming in on the radio."

"Thanks. 'Ay Kinch, message coming in." Newkirk moved aside so Kinch could pass.

Once in the tunnel, Kinch rushed to the radio and put the headphones on. After a moment of scribbling he looked at the note. _Humm? I wonder why Tiger wants to meet with the Colonel and LeBeau again at 2300. Oh well, it is none of my business._

HH HH HH

Hogan sat in the chair patiently waiting for Hochstetter. Klink had moved back to his seat behind his desk and did paperwork. Everyone jumped when the door flew open. "Glad to see you can follow orders Klink." Hochstetter walked into the room and slammed the door shut.

"How nice to see you Major. Did you finally catch that animal that…" Hogan greeted with a smile but was cut off.

"Shut up Hogan. Klink, I want to be left alone with Hogan while I ask him a few questions about his whereabouts earlier." Hochstetter pulled his gloves tighter on his hand and made a fist.

"I am afraid I cannot do that Major. As long as Colonel Hogan is in Luftwaffe custody, I must be present during questioning. Besides, I can answer that question for you. He was in his barracks the entire time."

Hochstetter walked up to Klink and with a sneer "How would you know? How many roll calls did you have during the time in question?"

"I…I… Shultz!" Klink yelled.

Shultz rushed into the office. "Ja Herr Kommandant?"

"Shultz, did you do any barrack checks since the Major left this morning?" When Hochstetter turned to face Shultz, Klink gave Shultz a slight nod.

"I… um…" Shultz leaned close to Hogan. "Did I?"

Hogan looked at Shultz "Don't tell me you already forgot about coming in there and harassing my men with your constant counting? Every time we started to plan an escape, Sergeant Shultz would come in and make my men stand in formation to be counted, which I did protest and intend to file a complaint about."

"I did? Oh I mean that's right. It is coming back to me. I did do a few barrack checks earlier. I most defiantly did." Shultz answered.

Hochstetter walked up to Shultz. "Was everyone present?"

Shultz glanced at Hogan for the answer. Hogan gave a slight nod. "Ja Her Major. All fifteen men were present."

"I doubt that." Hochstetter looked at Hogan. "Why did you rush into the barrack after I left this morning?"

"In case you don't remember Major, it was cold and you had me standing outside all night. I wanted to hurry up and get near the stove where it was warm."

Hochstetter walked behind Hogan and quickly put his arm around his throat choking him. "Tell me where Sleeping Beauty is."


	13. A Helping Hand

Chapter 13: A Helping Hand

Klink stood up and walked around his desk and stood beside Hochstetter. "Major that is enough! You will release him this instant." Klink demanded

"I will when I get answers from him." Hochstetter said through gritted teeth and tightened his arm around Hogan's neck.

Klink glanced at Hogan and saw the almost pleading look in his eyes. Was he pleading for air, for Klink's help or something else? Klink took a deep breath and grabbed Hochstetter's arm. "I said let him go now!"

Hochstetter let go of Hogan and stared at Klink. "How dare you interfere with Gestapo questioning?"

"How dare you come in here and harass a Luftwaffe prisoner without proof of guilt? Bring me some hard evidence proving Colonel Hogan's guilt and we will talk. Now is there anything else you wanted?" Klink demanded.

Hochstetter looked down at Hogan who was still catching his breath. "Klink I am only going to say this once. This does not concern you and for you to stay out of it. After a few moments of questioning him, I will have your proof. I am not leaving here until he tells me where Sleeping Beauty is and how he was involved with her escape."

In that instant, Klink knew he had to play his ace. Without a word Klink went to his desk and picked up the phone. "Fralein Helga please get General Burkhalter on the phone." He knew that Burkhalter did not like Hochstetter and as desperit as Hochstetter was toget Hogan to talk, he would never go against a general. _Wonder why he will follow any other officers orders except mine?_

Hochstetter ran over to Klink and snatched the phone out ofhis hand "Cancel that call." and hung it up. "There is no need to involve the General. I will leave." He walked toward Hogan. "You will slip up one day and I will have you where I want you. The evidence is out there to prove you are Papa Bear and I will find it. When I do, I will be back to continue this conversation..." Hochstetter looked at Klink "And no one will be able to stop me." He pushed past Shultz and stormed out of the office.

Klink walked over to the window and watched Hochstetter leave. "Sorry." Klink said quietly.

Hogan stopped rubbing his throat and stared at Klink. "Sorry for what?"

Klink took a deep breath and looked Hogan in the eye. "Sorry for not doing that sooner." Klink walked behind his desk and sat down. "There is still a good chance that Hochstetter will try to get me transferred or maybe even find a way to take over the camp."

Hogan for once saw Klink as a real human being. He saw the fear of what might happen to him because of his humane action. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to make a report to General Burkhalter explaining how Hochstetter overstepped his bounds. I am betting that General Burkhalter would rather have me running this camp and not the Gestapo, so he will back me up."

"If not?"

Klink gave a nervous laugh. "If not, you better get use to being questioned by Hochstetter non-stop or you better do better at escaping. With the Gestapo, you will only get one try and you better succeed or else..." Klink let the sentence trail off. Hogan didn't have to hear the rest. He has heard about those who try to escape from the Gestapo and were caught. The Gestapo enjoyed making example out of people. First they would humiliate them and then torture them to death in front of the other prisoners. Very effictive.

For a brief moment Hogan thought about what life would be like with Hochstetter running the camp. The thought sent a shiever down his spine. "Kommandant," Hogan put as much feeling as he could into that word. It sounded more like the way a friend would say it instead of a prisoner to his jailer. "I will do what I can to help." _There is no way that Klink could be that close to that picture without seeing that microphone. I have a good feeling he isn't as dumb as I first believed. I think as long as his perfect record stays intact and nothing goes on that will get him transferred, he will overlook a lot._

Klink smiled at Hogan. "I know you will. Dismissed." Hogan stood up and gave one of his better salutes "Thanks." and left.

HH HH HH

Kinch came up from the tunnel and sat down at the table with the others. "Somethin' wrong mate?" Newkirk asked

Kinch just shook his head and looked at LeBeau briefly. "Nothing. I just got a message for the Colonel, that's all." Hogan walked into the barrack. "Message Sir." Kinch handed Hogan the letter.

Hogan read it and nodded his head. "LeBeau be ready to go out tonight at 2300."

"Oui Colonel." LeBeau responded handing him a cup of coffee.

Hogan took it and motioned that he was going to have a team meeting in his office. When everyone was situated and the door closed, he began. "I have reason to believe that Klink has a general idea of what is going on around here." He held up his hand to quiet the men. "I don't think he knows much or wants to know. In his office he was staring at the picture we have the microphone in and didn't say a word. Even touched the picture right next to the microphone. I believe he knows it is there. I also believe he knows that we have the capability to leave camp whenever we want, but doesn't know how. I don't have any solid proof, just my gut. For a while I want things to lay low. No one leaves camp unless necessary. If he does believe that, then he could set a trap."

"What about us going out tonight?" LeBeau asked.

"This is necessary. For the next week or so we are going to act like regular POW's. Any questions?" No one raised their hand. "Good. Has Eva been fed?"

"Yes Sir." LeBeau answered.

"Kinch see if you can arrange it so we can take Eva with us when we go out tonight."

"Yes Sir." Kinch responded.

"Everyone is dismissed."

Everyone walked out of Hogan's room with a look of confusion and all thinking the same thing._Is Klink smart enough to set a trap?_ Newkirk thought back to all the dumb things Klink had done over the years. _Na, he would never be able to come up with a clever enough trap to catch the gov'nor. At least not without help._

Kinch went down to the tunnel and to the radio and made the call. A few minutes later Kinch was back upstairs telling Hogan that all was a go for tonight.

HH HH HH

Hogan, Eva and LeBeau crept through the woods to the rendezvous. Hogan's senses were on high alert. He had a feeling that someone was following them, but never saw or heard anything out of the ordinary. Finally they made it to the farmhouse again. Hogan motioned for Eva and LeBeau to remain behind while he checked things out.

As Hogan crept toward the house, he thought he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. He crouched down with his gun pointed in that direction and waited for a moment to see if there was any more movement. Nothing. _Jumpy Rob? There is nothing to be jumpy about. Everything is just fine. Could this be Klink's trap? Wait until he has all the players and then close in?_

One thing he has learned over the years is to listen to his gut. Even though Klink setting a trap was a possibility, his gut was telling him that he could trusthim and that he would not use the information he had or believe he had on Hogan to prove he is Papa Bear unless he was pushed into that corner. Now was not the time, so he made his way to the door and gave the secret knock. There was the response knock and the door opened. "Where are the others?" Tiger asked.

Hogan gave the signal for LeBeau to bring Eva. They ran quickly across the yard to the house and entered.

"Papa Bear, can you please take Sleeping Beauty in the other room? I need to talk to LeBeau alone." Tiger asked. The sad look in Tiger's eyes told them that she did not have good news, so they walked into the Kitchen and sat at the table.

A little bit latter they could hear sobs coming from the living room.

Tiger entered the kitchen. "I will take care of Sleeping Beauty and see to it that she makes it to London safely. You take care of LeBeau."

"How many?" Was all Hogan asked.

Tiger had worked with Hogan enough to know how he thinks and knew the whole question. "Two."

Hogan nodded his head and turned to Eva "Have a good safe trip."

"Danke. You stay safe also."

Hogan looked into Tigers eyes and then quickly glanced away. "Stay safe." And walked into the living room to get LeBeau.

Tiger looked to Eva and at the door Hogan had just walked through. _I have it figured out. He has feelings for Sleeping Beauty and feels guilty about it. I can't blame him though she is pretty, but he doesn't owe me anything. His heart doesn't belong to me. He is free to give it to whomever he wants._ A smile appeared on her face. _That's right and he has chosen to give it to me._

HH HH HH

Hogan sat beside LeBeau "You going to be okay?" LeBeau nodded wiping away the tears. "I am sorry. If there is anything I can do, please let me know."

"Merci. I will be fine thanks. At least they were able to rescue the majority of my family. Thank you Colonel for doing this for me."

Hogan put his arm around LeBeau. "That's what friends are for."

"It has been a long day. Can we go?" LeBeau stood up and walked to the door. Hogan didn't bother saying good by and followed after LeBeau. He knew that LeBeau just wanted to be alone to morn his loss and rather do it back at camp.


	14. A New Kommandant?

Chapter 14: A New Kommandant?

Hogan and LeBeau walked through the woods back to camp without so much as a peep. All the way back, Hogan had the feeling again like they were being followed, but he never saw or heard anything out of the ordinary. They crouched down on the edge of the woods near the stump and waited for the searchlight to pass. As it did, it illuminated an area of ground in front of LeBeau and what he saw shocked him. He elbowed Hogan and pointed to the ground and waited for the light to pass over it again.

When the light passed, Hogan saw it. In the frozen ground was a large footprint: a large bare footprint. A tree that was obscured by some bushes started to move as if someone was holding it and shaking it. Hogan's mind thought back to the time he was in Arkansas and came across a similar situation. Just like then, he didn't want to hang around and find out what was doing that.

Hogan motioned for LeBeau to move down the tunnel as quickly as he could and Hogan was right on his heals. Once Hogan closed the stump door, he tripped the latch and locked it; "Just in case." He said.

"Colonel, what do you make of it?" LeBeau asked while changing into his uniform.

Hogan shook his head. "I don't know. The footprint could be from earlier since the ground has been frozen all dayand it could have been justa deer rubbing against the tree.To be safe though,no one leaves this camp by themselves until further notice." Hogan put his uniform on and headed for the ladder.

LeBeau sat on the bunk that was used for their guests. "Good night Colonel. If you don't mind, I want to stay down here for a while."

Hogan shook his head. "Stay as long as you like, just be topside for roll call. I am going to bed though. If you need anything let me know."

"Merci Colonel." LeBeau waited for Hogan to go up the ladder and then he pulled out a picture of his parents and started to grieve.

HH HH HH

When Hogan made it topside, the only sounds were the soft breathing and snoring of his men. A smile appeared on his face. _Back too normal. Now for some long diserved sleep._Hogan went into his room and fell fast asleep.

HH HH HH

_Hogan woke up for roll call and stood in line in the freezing cold with everyone else. Shultz finished his count and waited patiently for Klink to show up and demand a report. After a few minutes, Hogan __looked at his watch. It isn't like Klink to be late for roll call. "Hay Shultz, what gives? My men and I are freezing out here."_

_Shultz shrugged his shoulders and went to the kommandantur, but Klink wasn't in there. He then went to Klink's quarters hoping that he was sick or overslept, but still nothing. His bed showed no signs that Klink had even come back from going into town last night. Shultz quickly rushed out to the guard at the front gate as he was coming off of his shift._

"_Anytime Shultz moves that fast it means that something's wrong and I don't like it." Hogan commented. As Shultz started to hurry past him, he stopped him. "Something wrong Shultz?"_

"_Kommandant Klink is not anywhere to be found and he didn't come back from town last night." Shultz answered out of breath._

_A vehicle at the front gate drew their attention. A captain stepped out of the truck and started to walk toward Shultz. Hogan stood and watched as Shultz saluted the captain and followed him to the back of the truck. After he looked in the truck, he fell to his knees._

_After a few moments, Shultz finally stood and found his voice "All prisoners in the barracks now!" Without a comment, everyone complied. Once inside, Hogan looked through the periscope to watch what was going on. The truck pulled in front of the infirmary and the rest they could not see. Hogan saw Shultz go the Kommandantur and decided they better listen in. Everyone filed into Hogan's office and Kinch plugged the coffee pot in._

HH HH HH

"_General Burkhalter, this is Sergeant Hans Shultz from Stalag 13. I have bad news to report. Colonel Klink was killed in a car accident."_

HH HH HH

_Everyone's mouths dropped in shock. "That help explains things." LeBeau commented_

"_It sure does." Hogan's voice was filled with remorse._

HH HH HH

"_Jawol, I will run the camp until you arrive."_

_Hogan and his men looked at each other in disbelief. "What to we do?" Carter asked._

"_We see what move the Krauts make and pray the Gestapo don't take control of the camp."_

_As if on queue, Major Hochstetter and a couple of trucks full of Gestapo pulled into camp followed by General Burkhalter's car."Carter are the tunnels wired to blow?" Hogan asked not taking his eyes off of the show out front. _

HH HH HH

_Burkhalter and Hochstetter were standing in the middle of the compound arguing _

"_Major, this is a Luftwaffe camp and the Luftwaffe will run it. It is the Gestapo's job to catch those who are not already locked up." Burkhalter stated_

_"I understand your position and all, but it has been common knowledge that if something happened to Klink, that the Gestapo would take over this camp." Hochstetter defended_

_Burkhalter stood toe to toe with Hochstetter and looked down at him. "Your eagerness causes me to believe that you might of had something to do with Colonel Klink's death just so you could try and take over this camp."_

_"General, I assure you I had nothing to do with Klink's death."_

_"An investigation will tell me the truth of what happened in that wreck." Burkhalter threatened._

_A car pulling in the front gate stopped the arguing and both men came to attention and saluted. Neither one of them could see inside, but the flags on the car told them that it was someone of great importance. The window went down slightly and a letter was handed to Burkhalter._

_Burkhalter opened the letter and read it out loud "It has been determinedby high command that the Gestapo will assume full responsibility of Stalag 13. They are to un the camp as they see fit without any interference from the Luftwaffe. Signed..." Burkhalter's mouth dropped._

_"Who signed the order?" Hochstetter asked impatiently. Burkhalter handed him the letter. When Hochstetter read the signature his mouth dropped opened also. He turned to thank the man in the car, but the car had already left._

HH HH HH

"_Tunnels are ready to blow whenever you are ready boy... Um I mean Sir." Carter bubbled_

_Hogan wasn't sure what was happening, but when saw Hochstetter get his evil grin and look toward barrack two, his heart filled with dread. Doesn't look like Burkhalter will be able to help this time. _

_Before Hogan could say anything about closing shop, the Gestapo entered the barracks. Hochstetter smiled evilly at Hogan. "I have you now. Take off your jacket and shirt." Hogan just stood there and folded his arms across his chest. Hochstetter motioned for a couple of guards to help Hogan with the removal. Hogan struggled but it was no use. Hochstetter motioned for the guards to handcuff him next. "Now we can finish our session without any interruptions." And Hogan was drug to the cooler._

"_What do we do now Kinch?" Carter asked when the Gestapo left, "We are not going to leave him behind are we?"_

"_You know the Colonel's standing order." Kinch answered He was thankful that Hogan put so much faith in his abilities, but he hated making the tough decisions._

"_Then you go mate. I am stayin' 'ere to get the gov'nor out." Newkirk said with defiance. "Besides, I 'aven't obeyed any of 'is orders thus far, why should I start."_

_Carter shook his head. "I am not going to set off the explosives while the Colonel is in camp."_

_LeBeau stood as straight and tall as he could. "I owe le Colonel and cannot abandon him."_

"_If we make it out of here alive, he will have to court martial all of us. I'll have to wait until Hochstetter and the goons leave and then I will talk to the Colonel. Until then we hold tight." Kinch answered._

_HH HH HH_

_It was nighttime when Hochstetter and the guards left the cooler. With a heavy heart, Kinch went into the tunnels and made his way to the cooler. He cracked open the secret door and looked around. _

_The room was dark except for a sliver of light coming in from under the door. In the dim light Kinch saw Hogan's still form lying on the floor. He hoped that Hogan was only unconscious and quietly started to close the door._

"_Why...still...here?" Came Hogan's weak voice._

"_You're awake." Kinch said in shock. "I forgot something."_

_"What?"_

_Kinch cleared his throat "Um you Sir.Me and therest of the guys determined that we are not leaving without you. We agreed to stick it out with you until the end. Besides Carter said that he wouldn't blow the camp with you in it."_

_"I get...no respect...as an officer." Hogan tried to say light heartedly._

_Kinch bit his lip. He was troubled by Hogan's condition. "Sir, we were wondering what the plan is?"_

_Hogan thought a moment and then quietly said,_ "_Spread word…escape... tomorrow…night. Carter…blow…entire camp."_

"_Got it Colonel, what time?"_

"_Wait…signal."_

_Kinch could tell that Hogan was in a lot of pain. He didn't move the entire time he was in there. "Will you be able to last that long?"_

_Hogan was silent for a brief moment. "Have to."_

_HH HH HH_

_The next day seem to be the longest day of their lives. Carter and the gang worked at getting all the buildings wired. The waiting for showtime was driving the team crazy. Hochstetter went into the cooler after breakfast and only came out to eat lunch and dinner._

_Newkirk tried to get a card game going to take their minds off of the Colonel, but it didn't work. He couldn't stand it any longer and went into the tunnels and headed to the cooler to see what was going on._

_HH HH HH_

_Hochstetter circled Hogan flexing his hand. All of the punching was starting to make his hand cramp. "Hogan, this is getting boring. Answer my questions, or I will have to try other techniques."_

_By now Hogan was extremely weak. Hochstetter had not given him any food or water since he was taken to the cooler. In a low voice he answered. "Hogan…Robert E…"_

"_Hogan, I have heard thatinformationso many times that I have it memorized. Guard, bring one of the men from his barrack." Hochstetter ordered_

_Hogan looked at Hochstetter with determination in his eye and renewed strength. "Leave my men alone. They have nothing to do with this."_

"_Perhaps, but it might help loosen your tongue."_

"_One moment you tell me to watch my tongue before someone removes it and now you are wanting me to talk. Make up your mind."_

_Smack! Hochstetter delivered another punch "You see Hogan, I have found your weekness: your men. After watching me question them for a while, maybe you will not be as smart mouthed."_

_Hogan felt his strength drain as images of Hochstetter torturing his men came to mind. He had to prevent that at all costs. He lowered his head in silence and swallowed hard. After a moment, he lifted his head and looked into Hochstetter's eyes. Hochstetter saw a familiar look in Hogan's eyes, however this is the first time he had seen it in Hogan's eyes. He had seen that look in many of the men when he was through interrogating them. It was the look of a broken man. "If I tell you what you want to know, you promise to leave them alone."_


	15. Operation Free Bird

Chapter 15: Operation Free Bird

_Newkirk could not believe his ears. Was Hogan really going to sell out the operation and himself just to save his men from being tortured by a mad man?_

HH HH HH

_Hochstetter smiled evilly. Could it have been this easy? "You have my word. Tell me Colonel, are you Papa Bear and have you been conducting sabotage operations in this area?"_

_Hogan looked at the ground and nodded his head and quietly said. "Yes."_

"_Woo Hoo!" Hochstetter yelled. "Tell me about your next mission."_

_Hogan took a deep breath. "Tonight… 2100. Bridge west of camp."_

_Hochstetter was so excited he was about to explode. This was better than he could ever hope for. "Who all will be there?"_

_Hogan remained silent. "Bring a man here." Hochstetter ordered_

"_Just me." Hogan answered quickly. In a quieter voice "Just me."_

"_Do you take me for a fool? You cannot accomplish this by yourself. Who else will be there? How do you get in and out of camp? Was Klink apart of it?"_

HH HH HH

_Newkirk listened to Hogan answer his questions, but as far as he knew, there was no mission for tonight except for escaping. This must be a wild goose chase to get most of the Gestapo out of camp so we can escape. Way to go gov'nor!_

HH HH HH

"_Kink didn't know. Near the front gate… section of fence… ordered the men… rig fence… lift up a foot." Hogan said trying not to focus on the pain_

"_Why doesn't the other men use it to escape?" Hochstetter inquired._

"_Ordered not to... If they escape…Klink transferred…operation gone." Hogan answered out of breath. _

_After Hogan was finished talking, Hochstetter gave him a punch for good measure which laid Hogan on the floor "If you are lying to me, you will watch me torture every man in your barrack to death."_

_Hogan staid on the floor trying to conserve his strength and to get Hochstetter to believe that he succeeded in breaking him. "I'm…not"_

"_Why are you now telling me this?" Hochstetter inquired_

"_No more protection. Nothing left…to fight with."_

_Hochstetter smiled and squatted down next to Hogan. He grabbed a handfull of his hair and jearked his head back."I am glad you finally see things my way." Hochstetter left without another word._

_Hogan heard the stone move "Yes Newkirk?"_

_'Ow did 'e know it was me? I guess that is why 'e is the gov'nor. _"_I figured…well I was wondering…" Newkirk didn't know how to ask the question_

"_Spit it out Corporal." Hogan said with some annoyance._

"_I was wondering if you were going to need help during Operation Free Bird."_

_Hogan turned his head to look at Newkirk "Operation Free Bird?"_

"_That's what Kinch named it Sir. He said it was the birds on your colar that inspired the title."_

_Hogan let out a slight laugh and then got serious. _"_No. Goons leave…wait five then prisoners leave... Everyone gone…I call Hochstetter …He and men in compound…Boom!_

HH HH HH

_At 2000 hours, Hochstetter and a truck load of guards left camp. Kinch went to the cooler to get Hogan, but found him in the tunnel in his uniform and cleaned up. "Wait five minutes and then execute Operation Free Bird."_

"_Um Colonel, how…" Kinch started to ask but was cut off._

"_I wasn't in as much pain as I let on." Hogan said and then walked down the tunnel that led to the explosives room._

_When the five minutes was up, Kinch motioned for the men to start moving out. The men as quickly and quietly as possible moved out of the tunnel and into the woods. All had been told to go to different locations for safety reasons. Hogan's core group were the last ones in the tunnel._

"_Why are you still here. You were ordered to move out and that is an order." Hogan said sternly. _

"_But Sir…" LeBeau started but was cut off._

"_No butt's. I want you up that ladder. I will meet you in London. I don't want anyone here when Hochstetter comes back." Hogan walked down the tunnel now to the radio room._

_The men looked at each other dumbfounded and shrugged. "Orders are orders." Kinch said and they all left the tunnel._

_Hogan sat at the radio and in his best German voice said, "Stalag 13 calling Major Hochstetter."_

_After a moment, Hochstetter responded, "I thought I gave the order for radio silence?"_

"_Sir, the prisoners are rioting and trying to escape. Blowing up the bridge was just a trick to get some of the guards out of camp so the prisoners can escape."_

_Hochstetter turned red and screamed. "I will be right there! Keep them there at all cost. Shoot them if you have to!"_

_Hogan gave a hearty laugh and shut down the radio. "Good by Home." Hogan went through the tunnels and into each barrack to make sure all prisoners were out of camp. When he was satisfied that he was the only prisoner left, he went to the emergency tunnel exit and climbed up the ladder. All he could do now was wait in the bushes for Hochstetter to return._

_Hogan didn't have to wait long. The two vehicles screeched to a halt in the middle of the compound. Hogan opened the lid to the tree stump and pulled a grenade out of his pocket. "Good bye Major" Hogan yelled. When he looked his way, he pulled the pin and threwit down the hole and ran as fast as he could away from camp._

_When the explosions started he turned to watch. It was a bittersweet time. Stalag 13 had beenhis home for four years. During that time he made a lot of friends, even some unexpected ones. Hogan came to attention and gave a proper military salute. "Good bye Colonel Klink, and thanks."_

"_Colonel" came a voice from no ware _"_Colonel wake up. There is ten minutes to roll call and there is a message from London_." Came the voice.

Hogan opened his eyes and saw his men standing in his room staring at him. "Message from London Sir." Kinch handed him the message.

Hogan took the letter and read it. "Glad to see Eva made it safely"

Kinch handed Hogan another piece of paper. "Another assignment Sir."

Everyone did their best not to show any emotion at the new assignment. "What does it say Colonel?" Carter asked

"Sleeping Beauty filled us in on how you got her away from the Gestapo. It has been determined that we have no other choice but to give you this new assignment. It has been brought to our attention that we have been pushing you and your men too hard and all of you are **ORDERED** to take a few weeks off."

"Good to know our efforts are finally appreciated." Hogan said climbing out of bed.

HH HH HH

Hogan and his men were standing in formation in front of the barracks. While Klink was giving one of his speeches, Hogan's mind drifted to his dream. He looked Heaven ward _Thanks Lord for letting it be just a dream. Please keep protecting Klink and us so we will not have to find out what this camp would be like under Gestapo control. _When Klink had finished his speech and dismissed the prisoners, they heard "Waaaaarrrrah" and froze in place.

"Hurumph" Klink shook his fist at the woods and stomped his foot before he went into his office.

Hogan turned to Kinch. "I thought I said that you could stop playing that recording when we got Sleeping Beauty. Oh I have been meaning to ask you, how do you get it to play when no one is down there to play it?"

The men looked at each other. Kinch answered, "That wasn't our recording. When I went to put the recording away when we got back and you were in Klink's office, I tripped and broke it. I thought the meeting with Tiger might have been to have the underground help with the sound making. I also don't have a device for playing the record with no one around."

Hogan shook his head "No the visit was personal…Not that kind of personal." Hogan defended the stares he received

"Well Sir, if that wasn't our recordin' and not the underground's, then what was it?" Newkirk asked

"I don't know." Hogan answered. Everyone stared toward the woods, each wondering if there was really a Sasquatch in their area or someone just playing a joke. Hogan faced back to his men and put his arms around Kinch and LeBeau "Don't worry about. Now come on men and lets start enjoying our well deserved vacation!"


End file.
